Medicine Man
by happiertreefriends
Summary: But he did forget her, one way or another. OneShot. Rated T for some themes. Read it so I don't give the pairing away.


**AN: my first clique fanfic. The song is called Medicine Man by The Hush Sound. It's an amazing song. Review please. D**

"I need to stop doing this." She muttered, sinking down onto the toilet seat. She realized belatedly that the seat was up, rolled her eyes at this realization and closing it. She slipped off her shorts that had gotten wet, sitting there in black and white polka-dotted knee socks, underwear and a graphic tee from Delia's.

Stop doing what, exactly, was the problem. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong. She was twenty-one. This was legal. She didn't have a car, so she didn't have to worry about drunk driving, she was legal to drink, she was legal in general, she could vote. So why did this feel so wrong? Because they were all excuses. Parties, drinking, drugs, all made her who she was. Who she wished she wasn't.

She pushed her dark hair behind her ears, her lower lip trembling as she pulled off the rest of her clothes and took out her earrings that were so big they could be tires, taking someone wherever they wanted and not having to worry about anything else except that one destination until they were needed again. She wished _she_ didn't have to worry.

She reached for her iPod, blasting it to a random song. A steady, cheerful beat filling the emptiness, aloneness, in the room and making this place seem almost happy. Because no one came to hotels if they didn't have to. She lip synched the words, Greta Salpeter's voice cheering her up a little.

"_Medicine man, dance me across the country_

_Medicine man, dance me across the sky."_

He'd been her medicine. He'd been the person she lived for, the person her heart pounded for. The person who made her feel better when everything was wrong.

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, running over to her as she eased herself into the car. Ignoring the presence of her friends, she got out of the car and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He seemed pleasantly surprised by this._

"_You're—you're happy today."_

"_You're here! That's why!" she giggled, staring into his eyes. One blue, one green. He was unique. He was delicate. Smart, funny, happy, encouraging, caring, romantic, everything she wanted him to be. Sure, he used to date Claire, and she was her best friend. But Claire moved on. Claire was with Dempsey Soloman, which you could handle. He was worth it. Cam Fisher was definitely worth that._

"_Are you still…?"_

"_No." her smile faded slightly, and she held up her arm. A bunch of healing cuts from her elbow to wrist, but nothing new. "And you know why?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she jumped, he spun her around and they both cracked up. She hadn't been so happy in a long time._

"_Medicine man, can you hear my cry?_

_I don't want to be, the one, the one, the one that you forget."_

But he did forget her, one way or another.

_She came home from the trails, feeling a little shaken by the fact that she'd fallen off her horse. She loved animals, but she was never going to do that again. Ugh, how painful. Stopping by her door, she heard Cam's voice. She didn't know what he was saying, but it was definitely him the voice belonged to._

_She opened the door, only to find him kissing Claire, her unclothed and him close to it. _

She turned the volume on her iPod louder, then dug through the bag of clothes next to her and pulling out pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"_It's one thing to cheat on me with my BEST FRIEND, but in my HOUSE?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you so I came over and he was here too, waiting for you, and then…" she turned to look at Claire, who seemed not to shrivel at her dark glare. Claire had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. "Get out!" she shouted._

_Claire looked at Cam. "We can continue this at my house."_

_That did it. Suddenly she shoved Claire into the wall, Cam trying to restrain her but she just kicked him and they both ran out once they were fully clothed while she sat and cried on her bed._

Suddenly her phone went off, playing the same song she was listening to, the line "I have no way out" mixing with the cheery background music. Oxymoron. Juxtaposition. Her life: the sweet, innocent, pretty girl who had such a dark miserable life.

Whoever it was hung up quickly, and she didn't bother to see who it was. She hesitated, grabbed her bag and shuffled through it, pulling out a razor blade. Cut cut cut. Right into her flesh. He'd helped her stop before, but he only really paused it. He'd gone. She'd pressed play. And it continued.

"_Do anything to take away the memory of him."_

Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and she cried. Her heart pounded. Faster, faster, faster. And without thinking she slammed the blade into her head, blood seeping out, her body growing limp and she fell to the ground. She would soon become a grave. A grave that marked the death of another person with a story behind them that no one knew. Hopefully he'd remember.

"_I don't, I don't, I don't want to be the one, the one that you forget."_

Hopefully he'd remember her.

"_Can't you see that I have no wait out from leaving now?"_

Hopefully he'd remember Layne.


End file.
